The invention relates generally to cameras such as so-called disposable single-use or one-time-use cameras, and in particular to a camera mechanism that has a substitute or back-up actuator intended to fictionally replace a failed primary actuator.
Film and cameras that are all in one, commonly referred to as disposable single-use or one-time-use cameras, have become well known. The one-time-use camera is a simple point-and-shoot type camera comprising a conventional film cartridge within a cartridge receiving chamber in a main body part, an unexposed film roll prewound from the film cartridge onto a film supply spool within a film supply chamber in the main body part, a film-exposing backframe opening between the cartridge receiving and film supply chambers in the main body part, a fixed-focus taking lens, a manually rotatable film winding thumbwheel coaxially engaged with a film winding spool inside the film cartridge, a single-blade shutter, a manually depressible shutter release button, an exposure counter wheel that has a numerical series of evenly spaced exposure count indicia and is incrementally rotated to successively view the exposure count indicia, an anti-backup pawl that engages the exposure counter wheel to prevent its reverse rotation, a direct see-through viewfinder having front and rear viewfinder lenses, and in some models an electronic flash. A pair of separate front and rear cover parts house the main body part between them to complete the camera. The rear cover part connects to the main body part and/or to the front cover part to make the main body part light-tight. A decorative cardboard outer box or label at least partially covers the front and rear cover parts and has respective openings for the taking lens, etc.
To take a picture, the shutter release button is manually depressed. This causes a spring-urged high-energy lever to be released to strike the shutter blade, which then pivots open to uncover an exposure aperture. A return spring connected to the shutter blade pivots the shutter blade closed to re-cover the exposure aperture. Also, a metering lever is pivoted out of spring-biased engagement with the thumbwheel in order to permit manual rotation of the thumbwheel in the film winding direction after the picture is taken. When the thumbwheel is rotated in a film winding direction, it similarly rotates the film winding spool inside the film cartridge to wind an exposed frame of the filmstrip from the backframe opening into the film cartridge and advance an unexposed frame of the filmstrip from the unexposed film roll to the backframe opening. The rewinding movement of the filmstrip the equivalent of slightly more than one frame width rotates a metering sprocket in engagement with successive perforations in the filmstrip to decrement the exposure counter wheel to its next lower-numbered indicia. Also, the high energy lever is re-cocked or re-set and the metering lever is pivoted into re-engagement with the thumbwheel. When the metering lever re-engages the thumbwheel, further manual rotation of the thumbwheel in the film winding direction is prevented and the camera is ready to take another picture.
When the maximum number of exposures available on the filmstrip have been made and the filmstrip is completely wound into the film cartridge, the one-time-use camera is given to a photofinisher who breaks away a cover door portion of the rear cover part from the main body part and removes the film cartridge with the exposed filmstrip from the cartridge receiving chamber. Then, he removes the exposed filmstrip from the film cartridge to develop the latent images and make prints for the customer.
If the return spring connected to the shutter blade to pivot the shutter blade closed becomes disconnected from the shutter blade or otherwise becomes disabled, further picture-taking is prevented.
Generally speaking, the invention is a camera mechanism comprising:
an operation-performing device actuatable to perform a camera operation;
a primary actuator actuating the operation-performing device to perform the camera operation, but susceptible of becoming mechanically disabled; and
a substitute actuator actuating the operation-performing device to perform the camera operation when the primary actuator is mechanically disabled.
A preferred embodiment of the camera mechanism comprises:
a shutter blade movable to uncover and cover an exposure aperture;
a primary spring connected to the shutter blade to normally move the shutter blade to cover the exposure aperture, but susceptible of becoming disconnected from the shutter blade; and
a substitute spring connected to the shutter blade to alternatively move the shutter blade to cover the exposure aperture when the primary spring becomes disconnected from the shutter blade.